This invention relates generally to a self-adhesive element dispenser and applicator device and method thereof More specifically, the invention relates to a self-adhesive postage stamp dispenser and applicator device and method thereof.
Pressure sensitive self-adhesive labels and stickers have been widely used for many years. Recently, the United States Postal Service has introduced postage stamps that are self-adhesive and available in rolls. Several devices are currently available to dispense and apply self-adhesive postage stamps. However, none of the devices thus far appear to be without problems. U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,713 to Dudley et al. discloses a device for dispensing and applying self-adhesive stamps. The device has a housing with a delaminating edge located at the front portion, and the delaminating edge separates stamps from a carrier-tape. A drive roller is located at the rear portion of the housing, and the drive roller pulls the carrier-tape around the delaminating edge. In operation, the device is placed on an envelope laying on a hard flat surface, such as a desk. Moving the device backwards along the surface causes the drive roller to rotate and pull the carrier-tape through the device. The stamp is separated from the carrier-tape as the paper rounds the delaminating edge. The stamp is ejected from the housing through an ejection window and applied to the envelope. However, the device requires a relatively large flat surface because the delaminating edge and drive roller are located at opposite ends of the housing. When working on a relatively small flat surface, it maybe difficult to properly operate the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,851,347 to Rodriguez discloses a stamp dispenser and applicator which is more applicable to operating on a relatively small surface. The device has a delaminating edge located adjacent to a drive roller. The device further includes a first and second gear assembly. The first .gear assembly is rotatively attached to the housing and engages with the second gear assembly. A lead-in portion of the carrier-tape is attached to the first gear assembly. The second gear assembly is fixedly attached to the drive roller and rotatably attached to the housing. The drive roller is pulled along a desired surface to rotate the drive roller and the second gear assembly in a clockwise direction. This action, simultaneously rotates the first gear assembly in a counter-clockwise direction to wrap the carrier-tape around the first gear assembly and dispense the stamp against the surface. Although the device is capable of operating on a relatively small surface, it would be preferable to dispense a stamp without pulling or pushing the housing along a surface. In addition, the device comprises several relatively complex elements which may drive up the cost of the device and overly complicate the loading procedure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,070 to Welborn et al. discloses a self-adhesive stamp dispenser which does not require the device to be pushed or pulled along a flat surface to drive a dispensing mechanism. The dispenser comprises a somewhat rectangular housing. Within the housing is a product holder which carries a roll of stamps. The product holder is provided with a tension lever which applies a tension ton the carrier-tape as the stamp is dispensed. The carrier-tape exits the housing through a first slot located in a top portion of the housing, re-enters the housing through a second slot located in a front portion of the housing, and is spooled onto a take-up reel. In order to dispense a stamp, the take-up reel is either rotated on a surface or by hand. As the carrier-tape passes through the second slot, a stamp is separated from the carrier-tape. The stamp is then manually removed from the device using fingers and applied to the desired surface. However, one of the problems with the dispenser is that an operator has to perform the additional step of manually removing a stamp from the dispenser and applying the stamp onto the desired surface. Another problem with the dispenser is that the tensioner is located away from the second slot such that the stamps at the end of the carrier-tape may require manually separating the stamps from the carrier-tape using a finger nail or some other sharp object.
Thus, there remains a need to provide a dispenser and applicator device in an inexpensive, easy to operate, and portable manner.
In accordance with the present invention, a device which can dispense and apply pressure sensitive self-adhesive elements is provided. The present invention achieves these objectives in an inexpensive, easy to operate, and portable manner. In particular, the dispenser and applicator device dispenses self-adhesive elements from a roll having the self-adhesive elements carried on a carrier tape. The device is light weight, simple, easily manipulated when used, easily stored because of its small size, and yet effective in dispensing and applying self-adhesive elements.
The dispenser and applicator devices includes a housing with an opening. A return wheel is rotatively coupled to the housing to advance the carrier-tape and self-adhesive elements. A separator is disposed within the opening for separating the self-adhesive elements from the carrier-tape. A tension arm is disposed within the opening and adjacent the separator, wherein the tension in the carrier-tape is maintained until the last self-adhesive element is separated from the carrier-tape.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following detailed description.